Cherub
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Elly get's a little sister. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus and FaerieFighter009.


Cherub

Cherub

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpiritus and FaerieFighter009 so enjoy ladies. Please R&R.

Elly Lockhart walked out into the living room and saw her mother lying on the couch. Tifa was currently eating some gummy bears, dipping them into a large bowl on the coffee table. The bowl was filled with ketchup and Tifa moaned in delight as the food entered her lips.

"Mommy…why are you so fat?" Elly asked placing a palm on her mother's ever expanding gut. Tifa was nine months pregnant and due any day. She smiled at her daughter and placed her hand over Elly's tiny one.

"Remember how you said you wanted a baby sister a long time ago?" Elly nodded. "Well you're getting one."

"Really?" Tifa nodded and Elly jumped for joy. Just then Elly felt some water and looked down. "Mommy you peed your pants!" Elly yelled. Tifa's eyes went wide and she yelled for her husband. Reno came out of the bedroom, yawning loudly.

"What's the matter Teef?"

"My water broke!" Reno's lethargy vanished in an instant and he helped her up. Opening the door he quickly took her to the car and went back to get Elly. Buckling her securely in, Reno then pulled out of the driveway.

"Is Mommy going to die because she peed her pants?!" Elly asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm not….UNGH….going to die sweetie." Tifa said, wincing while a contraction hit her.

"Don't worry Elly; Mommy will be fine once we get her to the hospital."

After Reno parked and made his way to the lobby with his family Tifa was quickly given a room. The doctor and nurses went to work while Elly waited with her father.

"Elly, Uncle Reno, what's wrong with Aunt Tifa?" Lulu Valentine called out. Elly ran up to her cousin.

"Mommy peed in her pants." Elly said as serious as she could. Yuffie started laughing at that but Elly glared at her and the ninja quieted down. Lulu hugged her cousin tightly.

"She'll be okay." Lulu then looked up at her father. "Right daddy?" Vincent nodded and patted Elly on the head.

"She'll be fine, now how about we color something, hmm?" Leading the two children to the couch, he found some coloring books on the table nearby. Reno was pacing nervously and wished he had a cigarette but he had quit while Tifa was pregnant with Elly. All he could do was wait and pray.

Several hours later a nurse approached the group and Reno was allowed to see Tifa. Elly wanted to go with him but was told to stay with her aunt and uncle. Finally the nurse returned and smiled at Elly.

"You can all go in now." Elly followed the nurse down a wide white corridor with bright lights. Finally they came to a room on the left and entered. She saw her mother holding a bundle of pink and her father was standing beside her, a wide smile on both of their faces.

"Mommy are you okay?" Elly asked. Tifa looked at her daughter, still smiling.

"Yes I'm fine. Come here and say hi to your little sister." Elly walked slowly up to the bed and looked at the bundle Tifa was holding. She was met with a tiny face. Little eyes opened and stared up at Elly with curiosity. They were already fading from blue to a bright emerald green, much like her father's own. "This is Terra, your sister." Tifa whispered.

"Terra…my sister?" Elly repeated with wonder. She reached out a hand towards Terra's face and watched as pudgy little fingers grabbed her index finger. Terra made a warbling sound and Elly knew right then that she would never hear a sweeter sound. "Hi Terra, I'm your big sister Elly and I love you very much."

Tifa looked up at Reno and gave him a beaming smile, which he returned. Looking down at their two children both parents wondered why they had been so lucky as to have them. Meanwhile Lulu watched from behind Elly and then looked up at her mother and father.

"I want a little sister Daddy." Vincent's face turned beet red while Yuffie merely chuckled. Elly's finger was still grasped by Terra and she looked at her mother.

"Thank you Mommy!"

"You're welcome honey." Tifa replied. Besides having the best parents in the world Elly now had the best little sister as well, the child thought to herself before returning her attention to Terra.


End file.
